


Aador

by takemylifenotmyheart



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, bengali au, bengali living in nyc, desi AU, i write bengali aus, if u know anyone else who does pls hmu w their deets, let me live my dream life in fics yall, representation bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemylifenotmyheart/pseuds/takemylifenotmyheart
Summary: Your mom crashes your date night with Bucky after not having seen him for weeks but Bucky somehow makes up for it // prompt: “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me attention." Note: There's a glossary at the end for the few sentences in bengali.





	Aador

You were sitting with your laptop waiting for Bucky to come so you both could go out for your date night. It wasn’t any special occasion, you both has just been been busy with work lately and hadn’t gotten any time to yourselves at all. Idly considering what movies to download, you heard your phone ring and you picked it up in slight confusion because it was your mom. Your mom never called you, you called her and that too every Saturday. Today was a Wednesday, something was definitely up and you certainly were not eager to know what it was. Your mom and you had always shared a rocky relationship growing up and over time you’d just come to terms with it, barely.

“Hain ma, bolo. Kii hoyeche?” You asked in the most measured possible tone you could manage, wary of what was coming.

“Shonna bolchi, mone aache Choto dida’r meye’r pishi’r naatni’r mukhebhaat aache bolechilam?” Your head ached as she described a relative you’d never ever heard of, forget having met.

“Hain mone aache, porer wednesday toh?”

“Shonna babu raag korish na kintu ami card ta abar dekhchilam aar date ta toke bhuul bolechilam. Porer wednesday na, ei wednesday.”

“Maane aajke?!” No, she couldn’t be doing this to you now. Not today of all days. 

“Hain shona, ektu chole ja-

“Ma amar plans chilo aajke’r jonye! Aage theke bolte hoyena? Aajke jete hobe tumi ekhon bolcho? Ami jodi na thaktam ekhane, tokhon? Ami parbo na jete, ami jaanina.” How could she tell you to just drop off all your plans and run to some place where you wouldn’t even know a single person? All for the sake of shomman, “keeping face”.

You argued furiously with her for ten minutes, you gave her your everything but of course it was unmissable, it had to be attended. The fate of the whole fucking family was riding on you going to attend this one, irrelevant fucking event. You hated it, and you hated your mom. Exhausted and seething with anger, you cut the phone while she was still speaking and dipped your head down onto your bent knees. You groaned, would’ve screamed had it not been for the thin walls. You hated this, the only one night you got to spend with Bucky after weeks and you had to go to some stupid family thing. That was when you felt the bed dip next to you. Bucky was there. Great.

“Doll what’s up? I heard you talking really angrily in Bengali, I’ve never heard you do that before.” More groaning into knees.

“Doll, you alright? Hey?” You rolled over and covered your face with a pillow to avoid looking at his face, because you both had been looking forward to today for days how could you just bail on him literally minutes before? That’s when you felt fingers poking you, metal as well as flesh. You were ticklish and Bucky almost always unfairly took advantage of that.

“Bucky stop,” you whined out as he started nearing your hips.

“I’m not going to stop poking your until you give me attention, Doll and tell me what’s wrong.” His fingers reached dangerously close to your hips and you leaped up in anticipation to state into his beautiful grey-blue eyes.

“So?”

“It was my mom.” Uh-oh, that was never good when it came to you Bucky knew that.

“And?”

“Remember that family thing I said I had next week? Well, she calls me up now to tell me it’s TODAY and that she read the date wrong and I had to go I mean it’s so fucking unfair I TOLD her I couldn’t bc I had plans and she just refused I mean?! She can’t do that Buck she can’t just-,” the rage from earlier had clearly not subsided.

Bucky held your face between his hands and the action calmed you enough to breathe and as he looked at you, he just said simply, “So go? What’s the big deal?” And that was what lit the fuse again.

“What do you mean what’s the big deal Buck we were supposed to have our date night today does that count for nothing how can yo-”

“I’ll come with you.”

Your tirade was cut short with four small words, well technically five. You were completely taken aback, you weren’t expecting this and neither had you even thought of this possibility. Boyfriends and nosy relatives were never a good combination.

“What?”

“I’ll come with you.”

“Really?”

“Yes I will, I wasn’t lying the last two times you know?” Bucky chuckled at your expression which was a mixture of awe and shock.

“Oh.”

“Why, do you not want me to come?”

“What? No, of course I do I just didn’t think you were ready or even wanted to meet my family. I mean technically, extended family and I haven’t even seen them ever-,” you were rambling “-I think…you know what? That’s a great idea, we could just show our faces out of courtesy and then leave and just have a late night date!”

“Sounds perfect to me,” Bucky smiled and pecked you on the lips.

“You’re the best, I love you!” You said as you rushed off to get ready so you could reach and consequently leave the ‘aiburobhaat’ as soon as possible. Bucky was heard laughing at your sudden enthusiasm.

You ended up wearing a sari because you had nothing else to wear, jeans and tops were definitely not appropriate not to mention that you mom wouldn’t get over the catastrophe for the rest of her life. You attempted a khopa but it was a massive failure, so you just kept your hair open. Some kohl, liner and lipstick and you figured you’d be done. As long as you didn’t stick out too sorely you figured everyone involved in this deal would be happy enough.

You came out to the room where Bucky was to take out a teep. While you looked at your reflection in the mirror to place it at the centre of your forehead, you noticed Bucky get off the bed and walk towards you. You were slipping on your jhumkas when you felt Bucky hold you from behind, his arms trapping your waist and his chest pressed against your back.

“I didn’t know you’d be looking like this when I agreed to go with you.”

“Good, bad?” In your hurry and excitement it had slipped your mind that Bucky had never seen you in a sari. In a few pictures, yes but they were old; never the real deal, until now.

“Sinful, doll.” He murmured against your neck, his voice full of unbridled lust. Bucky pulled you closer to his chest, god you looked so hot he could barely control himself.

“Buck, we don’t have time right now we’re already late,” you blushed at the sight in the mirror, his head nestled into your neck placing kisses all over.

“Did I tell you how hot you sounded when you were talking in Bengali?”

“I was talking to my mom, Bucky.”

“I know but I’ve never heard you sound so angry in bengali, it’s very arousing,” he growled softly against your skin, nipping your ear.

When you’d walked out of the room in the sari, he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him with two straight punches. He spent a while just staring at you in awe, amazement and lust. The way the fabric draped itself all over your body, Bucky felt jealous and angry and he knew he could rip it all off in the split of a second if he wanted to. The fact that he couldn’t only contributed to his overpowering emotions. The way the sari clad your ass when you turned around, holy fuck Bucky had died and gone to heaven that very moment. That ass and that little strip of skin you were showing just above your waist? It was as if your skin was teasing Bucky and goddamnit, he couldn’t fucking resist it anymore. Bucky was dying, Bucky was a dying man. In that moment, all Bucky wanted was to simply throw you onto the bed and fuck you like there was no tomorrow, he wanted to peel the sari off of you, he imagined it would feel a lot like unwrapping a Christmas present and Bucky was sure you were in the naughtu list this year. Looking at you getting ready in the mirror, thoughts flying a mile a minute, there wasn’t a single one that wasn’t sinful in Bucky’s brain right now - you were flooding his sensors. 

Bucky pulled you closer to himself and softly laid noisy kisses on your neck, your generous blouse leaving him plenty of space. You smiled at his affections but the smile quickly faded when he suddenly grazed his teeth along the skin and harshly suckled on your sweet spot, making your whimper and arch your back into him.

“God, you look so fuckin’ gorgeous doll I don’t wanna let you go now. I just want to keep you here, and fuck you all, night, long.” While he was speaking his metal hand had somehow made it’s way through the aanchal and was now stroking teasing patterns onto your ticklish stomach. The cold sensation paired with Bucky breathing hotly into your ears, punctuating his desired with sloppy kisses on the shell of your ears, the skin below it, licking stripes down your neck and coolly blowing on it and then nipping at the abused skin. You closed your eyes at the pleasure as wetness began to pool in your core. You knew Bucky was a man of his word and they were driving you wild with the possibilities.

“Let’s go we’re already late,” you giggled as Bucky whined when you moved away from his embrace, with a lot of self control on your part. Bruce would be proud, you let brain added as a sidenote.

“You had to wear heels with that? What are you punishing me for today?” Bucky groaned against your back, sneaking in a few more kisses while you got into your shoes.

“You get to take it all off once we come back, okay?”

“I better.”

×××

The “aiburobhaat” was fine. You met the kid (she was adorable, you’d give her that), you met the parents, did the whole “Kemon aachish? Mone porche amaye?” deal which you brushed off with a laugh, there were a lot of those. Some asked about Bucky and made those typically suggestive faces with a myriad of expressions when you said he was your boyfriend. That news would be doing the rounds soon enough, you could tell.

Finally reaching the buffet was what improved your mood by leaps. Digging into food, not just bengali but Indian in general, the authentic kind and not the Americanised version felt so unbelievably good. You were so excited Bucky swore he saw your eyes light up. 

“BUCKY THEY HAVE BIRIYANI”

“So does the shop down the street, doll.”

“No but they don’t make it the way they do back home, with the potato.” Sigh, it was difficult to explain the nuances even though biriyani technically wouldn’t count as bengali food but everyone back in kolkata loved it just as much, if not more.

“BUCKY THEY HAVE BAKED ROSHOGOLLA, you have to try it.”

“Have you had fish fry? Paturi? Of course you haven’t, I’m taking one for you.”

“Hey Buck do you want rice or- nevermind I’m getting both you have to try them.”

“Doll you’ve been saying that for every other thing you see in there,” Bucky chuckled, smiling as he saw you happily bustling about just to be so happy around food.

“Yes because you have to try every other thing in there it’s a must.”

Bucky rolled his eyes as you very determinedly pushed the food that you’d got for him onto his plate.

“They have nolen gurer ice cream too?! I can’t believe I didn’t want to come here, ohmygod,” your words were garbled as you spoke through your second scoop of your favourite flavour. Sure cookie cream was great, but nothing beats home right? A full meal and a very full stomach later, you were finally ready to leave. Having made your pleasantries, as you reached the exit you saw there was a tea stall that you’d completely missed before. In how long had you not had a cup of cha? With a cigarette? The answer was too goddamn long, as you thought back to all the multiple times back in college when your friends and you would spend hours and hours by one of those roadside tea stalls, with just cups of tea and ‘countering’ cigarettes. It seemed like a million years ago, a completely different time. Roadside stalls, terraces, balconies, using old plant pots and empty cans as ashtrays, life back in India suddenly seemed so far away, like a distant memory.

“You okay there, doll?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, let’s go,” you smiled brightly at him and kissed him on the cheek.

You both decided to walk it back, it wasn’t too far away and you both could’ve done with some walking after the amount of food you’d had. It was entirely your fault, Bucky had been quick to point out. You weren’t complaining, the food was delicious.

“Thank you for making me go there. I’d sort of missed it, kind of. Didn’t really realize.”

“Doll, the next time onwards I’m forcing you to go to these things even if you don’t want to just to hear you talk to people in your mother fucking tongue, god I had no idea how hot you sounded. “

“But also maybe the ones with less food involved, jesus. The next time I’m not having your leftover Chinese when you can down enough food for 3 in one sitting,” he very seriously added as an afterthought a little while later.

You threw back your head in laughter while walking back to your apartment, arms wrapped around his and resting your head against his shoulder.

“They’re just leftover vegetables, Buck and I give them to you because I don’t want them. There’s a difference and also you’re crazy.”

“For you talking in Bengali, yes.”

“Chhagol, kothakar,” you suppressed a laugh, trying to make it sound as serious as possible.

“What did you say, was it something hot? It sounded hot.”

“Bucky I called you a goat,” you burst out laughing as he stopped in the middle of the pavement, looking extremely offended and hurt. When he started walking again, he refused to let you hold his hand anymore. He tried shaking you off for a whole five minutes, before giving in with a sigh.

“Tui bhishon bhalo,” you said it softly against his shirt, before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

It was still evening but the crowd on the streets were thinning, the sun was changing colours, nearing sunset.

“Whatever, you’re a stupid animal too,” Bucky grumbled.

“It means you’re too good to me.”

“Really? You’re not messing with me?”

“No, Bucky I’m not,” you giggled as he peered at you for a while, trying to figure out if you were pulling his leg again.

“How do you say it back? No wait, how do you say I love you?”

“Ami toke bhalobashi.”

“Ami toke-?”

“-toke bhalobashi.”

“Ami toke bhalobashi.”

You both had stopped in the middle of the street for your impromptu lesson, Bucky stood with a proud expression on his face, like the kids in kindergarten when they got a gold star.

“Hmm, I get the appeal now. You’re suddenly a lot hotter.”

Bucky threw back his head in laughter as he strode forward, grabbed you by the waist and kissed you, hard, in the middle of the street, with zero cares about the people, the cycles- nothing. It was as if time had stopped momentarily. When he dipped you, like in those goddamn movies, you giggled against his lips and you could feel his smile against yours. It wasn’t the date night you both had planned, but it was somehow even better.

“Amio toke bhishon bhalobashi.”

“What does that mean? It sounds similar.”

“I love you very much too.”

\- 

Glossary:

The gist of the conversation the reader has with her mother:

There’s a family related event called an “mukhe bhaat” that the reader was supposed to go to next wednesday. Except, her mother calls her to tell her she’d mixed up the dates, she just saw the invitation card and it’s actually this wednesday, aka today. The reader is furious because she had plans for tonight, how could she just tell her she had to be there today, now? What if she wasn’t here now?

mukhe bhaat: A ceremony where a baby is first fed solid food

teep: a indian/bengali accessory, it’s most commonly a round dot worn in the centre of one’s forehead but can be of many shapes and designs

aanchal: the flowy part of the sari, the part that goes across one’s stomach and then falls behind

Kemon aachish? Mone porche amaye? : How are you? Do you remember me?

Foods: biriyani, baked roshogolla (a syrupy dessert, baked with kheer ((a by product of milk)), fish fry, paturi (steamed fish with mustard, wrapped in banana leaves), nolen gurer ice cream (jaggery flavoured ice cream, my fucking favourite), cha (tea, they make it with milk and sugar here and roadside stalls sell it in tiny mud cups it’s beautiful)

countering: it’s when you’re sharing a cigarette or joint with someone/some people, you pass it around it circles or amongst whoever is partaking of it

chhagol kothakar: you goat

Tui bhishon bhalo: you’re too/very good

Ami toke bhalobashi: i love you (informal)

Amio toke bhishon bhalobashi: I love you a lot too (informal)


End file.
